


we love you

by jay_spacebi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But kind of, Coming Out, F/F, i dont know, im still shit with tags, ish, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: oneshot ab clexa raising 16 y.o madi, and then gay shenanigans bc madi griffin is pansexual as all hell and i refuse to argue :)oh yeah! also angst.kinda.i think?i don't know, it's 12:30 on a school night, my brain won't work.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa & Madi (The 100)
Kudos: 26





	we love you

clarke unlocked the door to her and lexa’s house, expecting to be met with the sounds of mario cart, or two teenagers laughing, or even madi’s annoyed muttering as she did her homework.

instead the house was oddly silent.

clarke fished her phone from her pocket-madi hadn’t said she was going to anyone’s house...

as the blonde put her bag down on the counter, she saw her daughters lunch box washed and put away.

she has been home.

clarke bit her lip, listening hard, and heard faint shuffling in madi’s room.

was she asleep?

the blonde made her way up to the high schoolers room, and knocked on her door.

“madi? you in there?”

there was almost a minute of silence before madi pulled the door open, holding her math notebook.

“hey mom! erm..alex came over to study-is that okay?”

alex gave a small wave, sitting on madi’s bed, clakre had known the girl since her and madi were in preschool.

“yeah, of course. want to stay for dinner? lex-madi’s mum will be home soon.”

“that’d be awesome, thank you dr. griffin.”

“alex, you’ve known me for over a decade-clarke is fine.”

alex blushed as madi closed the door, and clarke went back downstairs.

as she got into the living room she realized something-the books on the bed were closed...

and madi’s hair was messy, as opposed to how she normally kept it neat.

not to mention both girls’ shirts were creased.

“oh shit!”

“well hello to you as well.”

clarke looked up, surprised at her realization and that she hadn’t heard lexa come in.

“hi babe, and that wasn’t your hello.”

lexa smiled and gave her a kiss, “than what was it for?”

clarke dropped her voice slightly, “i’m about 84% sure madi and alex were just kissing.”

lexa raised her eyebrows as her wife recounted the scenario.

“well.....that’s something.”

clarke nodded, “what do we do?”

lexa shrugged, hugging clarke from behind as the latter began pulling out things to start dinner.

“let’s let her tell us when she’s ready, and pray we don’t walk in on anything.”

“that sounds like a good idea..”

lexa smiled and kissed clarke again, before helping her with dinner.

two weeks later

“valentine’s day card, kiddo? you haven’t made a personalized one since second grade.”

madi’s head shot up from the kitchen table, where she was intently scribbling on a purple card.

“oh! it’s just for one person, not a class-that’d be to confusing with a high school.

lexa nodded slowly, “alright. i’m not one for art, but from here it looks good.”

madi smiled, “thanks mum.”

lexa smiled and kissed the top of madi’s head before going into clarke’s study.

“she is making a personalized valentine’s day card.”

“wait-really?!”

“yep.” lexa took a bite of her apple, “it’s purple.”

“we have raised a gay disaster, that’s perfect.”

lexa smiled again, “technically we don’t know yet.”

clarke rolled her eyes, “touché, love.”

the next day, when clarke got home, it was silent again, she smiled to herself and simply taped a note to madi’s door saying she was home.

“you two have the patience of a god.” raven muttered as she took a sip of her drink.

“says you, took you long enough to wait for octavia!”

raven choked on her drink.

clakre rolled her eyes at her friend, raven had asked them if madi had a girlfriend-noting how much time she and alex spent together.

one week skip

“i hate you, i hate you, i hate you.” lexa was speaking more to the pillow than her wife, as clarke and madi burst out laughing, “it’s not that bad!”

“SHE GOT STUNG BY A BUNCH OF DEMON BUGS!!”

“mum, it’s just the hunger games!”

“hunger games my ass. the only god part of it is that katniss is freaking amazing.”

clarke rolled her eyes as madi laughed, “and she’s hot.”

lexa choked on her popcorn as madi slapped a hand over her mouth.

“i didn’t-i..”

clarke slid off the couch to were madi was sitting, “hey-it’s okay..”

madi muttered something about homework and quickly went upstairs, leaving the two confused as ‘catching fire’ continued to play.

“she knows we’re gay, right?”

lexa didn’t respond, biting her lip, “something’s going on clarke.....”

clarke nodded, “i know..i just don’t know what.”

“i’ll clean this up, you go talk to her okay?”

clarke nodded again, and kissed lexa before heading upstairs.

madi’s door was locked, and clarke sighed, “madi? you in there?”

clarke got no response, but she could see madi’s shadow from under the door.

“i can see your shadow, kiddo....”

she can hear madi’s quiet tears.

shit.

“hey....look-it’s okay, madi. we love you, so-so much kiddo. nothing’s going to ever change that. just..don’t kill anyone, or get pregnant-okay. sorry. we love you, madi. a lot.”

she can see the shadow move closer to the door.

“it hurts me when your sad, kiddo.....”

there’s no response, but clarke can feel lexa’s hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her up and into their room.

“she’ll be okay.”

it sounded more of lexa trying to tell herself than clarke.


End file.
